


A Way To Merlin's Heart (Chinese Version)

by AlisaMiz12



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry悲催的厨艺</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way To Merlin's Heart (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Way To Merlin's Heart...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706077) by [HiMiTSu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu). 



> 梗来自于删除场景http://mysteryismyart.tumblr.com/post/113591531095/thistie-kingsman-a-still-from-the-deleted-scene
> 
> 中文版亦发表于http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=160524&page=1&extra=#pid3143098
> 
> 再次谢谢beta君爱千yi筒子！

“这里有一些你们必须去遵守的规则，以及几件你们需要知道的事。”Merlin在Harry消失在厨房里的一瞬间低声说。

Eggsy坏笑着拍了Roxy一下回答，“我知道你依旧认为我是个街头没教养的野小子，但是我可以向你保证我已经设法在路边捡起一些礼仪了。”【注1】他挂着自嘲的微笑用愉快的声调说，那真是个谦虚与傲慢的完美组合，但是他的同事们却都翻了个白眼。

“好吧，那么我希望你们在Harry向你们展示厨艺的时候直面它。”

“那是什么意思？”Eggsy 和Roxy一样疑惑地皱起了眉，但是在他们得到回答之前一个可怕的结论震撼了女孩的脑海。

“Harry是个可怕的厨子。”Merlin用低沉而快速的声音说，清晰简明的突出每个单词的同时警惕地瞟了眼厨房门，“我知道他穿着围裙拿着刀子的时候很辣，但是相信我，他做菜是一团糟。”他的眼睛仍然胶着在Eggsy肩膀后的一点上，因此他错过了年轻特工脸上不高兴的表情。

“但是他说他总是给Kingsman的特工做饭。”Roxy说道，但是她声音中的恳切被一丝奇特的恐惧出卖了。

Eggsy则看上去放松多了，在他以前居住的环境中，糟糕的饮食是他最不注意的。他坏笑着想Roxy的贵族口味一定更加敏感【注2】。

“是的，”Merlin点头确认，“它们全是灾难。”

Eggsy点了点头，思考那是否会成为一个问题；但是他差点被Merlin的话弄得趴地板。“所以这是为什么你们必须把东西全部吃光并且假装这是你们吃过的最好的东西。”

“为什么你就不告诉他那很糟糕？”

Merlin用别样的眼光评价着Eggsy，让年轻人缩回去了一点点，但是他被厨房里愉悦的声音拯救了。“我想我要为今晚做一些经典的菜。”Harry随之走出门廊，Merlin皱着的表情立刻融化成一个假笑。“牛排。”Harry自豪地说，而Roxy是那个找到勇气回答的。

“听上去好极了。”她说，但是站在她身边的Eggsy可以发现她眼中的恐惧。当Harry再次消失时，她绝望地咕哝着，“牛排是怎么都烧不坏的，对吧？”

“你会大吃一惊的。”Merlin反驳，而Eggsy知道他们死定了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin把最后的红酒倒进两个玻璃杯里，然后把它们拿到了客厅的咖啡桌上。桌子的一边是一把椅子，很多年前就属于他并被他称为“豪华的庞大怪物”。Merlin就舒服地坐在它上面，他取下眼镜，最终完全放松下来；因为那两个年轻的特工离开了，而现在这栋房子里只有他们两个人。他的眼镜毛毛糙糙地扔在桌上，一只玻璃酒杯代替它出现在他的手上；Merlin小小地呷了一口去品味。他长呼一口气，满足地瘫在椅子里。Harry仍然在厨房里，哼着一首轻柔的小调收拾着厨房里的凌乱，即使Merlin坐在这里也能听见他的声音。他闭上眼睛集中注意力，捕捉这段调子并且用加入了他自己的低吟；但是它并没有到传到除了自己的其他人的耳朵里。他仍然能听见他们的声音和谐地在一起，而这让他平静下来。Merlin沉浸在自己的精神世界中，而当Harry的手拍在他肩上时他才注意到Harry现在已经在他身边了；Harry围着椅子移动，手指抚过并环绕在他的脖子上，拿起桌上到倒给自己的红酒。

“谢谢。”他说，把一个坏笑藏在玻璃杯的边缘后面。

“嗯？”Merlin睁开眼睛盯着他，问道。

Harry晃着他的玻璃杯，Merlin看着优雅的手指环握着精致的杯柱。而这样做让他没看见他情人愉快的微笑，Harry咽下了一大口酒然后把杯子放回了桌子上。“哦，你知道……”他毫不在意地挥挥手解答，然后粗鲁地坐在Merlin的大腿上。他侧坐着，把他的长腿交叉着搁在椅子的扶手上。Merlin的手立刻就爬了上来，环绕到Harry背后支撑着他。“忍受我可怕的厨艺。”他带着他良好的幽默感毫不在意地说，然后他用一只手环住了Merlin的双肩。“以及说服Eggsy和Roxy参加这个闹剧。可怜的家伙们实际上全都吃掉了。”Harry温柔地对着Merlin的耳朵笑，温暖的呼吸让耳廓发痒而一阵电流沿着Merlin的脊柱向下。

“没那么糟糕，” Merlin反驳，然后他得到了一个印在太阳穴上的奖励的吻。

“绝对是。”Harry仍然在轻声地笑。他的心情很好，毕竟晚餐很顺利，尽管事实是Eggsy和Roxy以人类最快的速度往肚子里填东西，几乎没有咀嚼就吞了下去；因此他们不会吃到任何味道，他们在设法给社交以及玩得开心上腾时间。

Merlin呻吟着同意，“没错，那太恐怖了。我很抱歉亲爱的，但是你居然在屠杀蔬菜沙拉。”

Harry爆发出直爽的大笑，他把鼻子压Merlin的太阳穴上闷住大笑，然后他在他可以触碰到的地方留下蝴蝶般的亲吻。Merlin让他的手掌滑到Harry的腿上，这是一个亲密的姿势但是并没有更多的性意味在里面。他享受Harry在他怀抱中，他的体重压在Merlin的双膝上，他身后留下的温暖的触碰，他是怎样完全放松地贴在Merlin的胸膛上，开心地笑着。这是个完美的时刻，他尽可能多地对Harry说着，呼吸着嘟囔甜蜜的话语，把它们和吻一起印在Harry的发间，他的手指在他爱人的大腿上画圈抚摸。

Harry在每个拥抱和亲吻回以笑容，他低语地重复，“谢谢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】：双关，即我已经设法在训练中学习一些礼仪了。  
> 【注2】: 原文直译为Roxy高贵的调色板一定更加敏感，这里采用意译。
> 
>  
> 
> 小广告时间：tumblr: http://alisamiz12.tumblr.com/  
> 微博：http://weibo.com/2372271154/profile?topnav=1&wvr=6  
> 欢迎骚扰！！


End file.
